<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Innocent Revenge by hedgeesn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430615">An Innocent Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgeesn/pseuds/hedgeesn'>hedgeesn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crack, F/F, Halloween, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgeesn/pseuds/hedgeesn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana was sorely offended by Frank and Andrew's Halloween costumes the year before, so this year she plans a petty revenge with Akko in tow. Late silly Halloween drabble upload.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Innocent Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the regular “Akko Is Flying a Broom” parties had died down amongst the group, thanks to regular practice and successful attempts, the extended group had gotten used to spending more time together. While the exuberant Japanese student had managed to fly regularly and adequately (a choice of words that Diana would argue with, insisting on continuing to provide </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span> lessons to Akko), the downside was they had fewer excuses to gather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going into their final years at Luna Nova afforded less time for parties as well, but at the insistence of Frank and Lotte an annual Halloween party was arranged. Frank and Andrew’s regular support of Akko’s flying had integrated them rather seamlessly into the new nine witches, perhaps partially influenced by the not-so-little-known fact that Frank attempted to spend time with Lotte whenever there was a reasonable excuse for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first year they held it, Akko had of course dressed as Shiny Chariot, much to their professor and chaperone’s chagrin. Diana had chosen a rather elegant display of a Jennifer costume, with the other girls sporting similarly unsurprising choices. No one was surprised with Lotte and Barbara came as nightfall characters, nor Sucy as a mushroom. Though Diana questioned whether the mushroom costume had to be so purposefully… priapic, to put it bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did come as a surprise was the Appleton boys’ choice of wear. To put it simply, Diana found it offensive. Crass. Positively uncalled for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had dressed as wizards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the time together post missile-crisis, Diana had not gotten better with her curt attitude towards Andrew. Perhaps it was in part due to her suspicion of him being a rival for Akko’s affections - that was Akko’s thought when their first gathering after they had officially started dating seemed to unlock a particularly possessive quality in the aristocratic blonde. It had started off cute, though going into this Halloween party Akko had given Diana a stern warning that she was not to loom over Akko’s shoulder glaring at Andrew any time they talked. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>party</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Jennifer’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Frank and Andrew had shown up in drooping robes, fake beards, and floppy hats, waving around fake staffs. And Diana was not having it. It upset her very sensibilities, for… faux-magicians to step foot on their sacred historical </span>
  <em>
    <span>witch</span>
  </em>
  <span> academy grounds.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Diana, Amanda is literally dressed as ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dog the Witch Hunter.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akko reasoned. Amanda had shown up in a fake braided beard, shirtless except for a leather vest and armlets, motorcycle chaps, and a cross yelling “You know what, motherfucker, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuff her baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and wrangling Hannah into magical handcuffs - </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was more offensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, Diana could not let this one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the next year rolled around, Akko was more surprised than anyone at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly petty</span>
  </em>
  <span> revenge that Diana suggested. And of course, her mischievous nature urged her to agree with enthusiasm. Besides, the costume was perfect on her blonde girlfriend, in all the right ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko and Diana strolled into the party, arm in arm, intentionally and fashionably late. When Frank and Andrew turned towards them their jaws dropped. Diana couldn’t help but feel the smug grin forming, but clenched and morphed it into a bright, beaming smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Channel Akko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted an exuberant hand high in the air to wave at the boys, dressed in paired Nightfall costumes - probably to impress Lotte. She dragged Akko with her and greeted the poor boys, who were still processing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, guys! What’s shaking?” Diana asked loudly. Akko, beside her, ran a smooth hand through her gelled hair and flicked a smug smirk towards Frank and Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dressed in the black fitted suits of the Appleton Academy uniform, Diana’s blonde hair gelled into a pompadour and her expression of over the top excitement with wide eyes, while Akko’s brown hair had been styled to match Andrews curls. And so, so, so much gel. The girls positively reeked of it, and… Was that Andrew’s cologne? Andrew took a deep breath, trying to decide whether or not to even ask where they had gotten their hands on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. Hanbridge.” Akko turned to offer him a firm handshake, speaking precisely with what he assumed was supposed to be a mockery of a posh British accent. The inflection fell short as he limply took the hand, still staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was stuck on Diana-Frank, clinging to Akko-Andrew’s arm, pressed up against her side and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>simpering</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Akko. Everyone at this point was more than aware that the two girls were dating - it wasn’t particularly unexpected given that everyone had seen the two on that broom together in space. It would have been more unlikely for them </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to date at that point. But it was an unusual level of affection from the blonde’s end of the relationship.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blonde started, ignoring the boys in front of them in favor of reaching for Akko’s gelled hair, “let me fix that for you. Your hair looks so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexier</span>
  </em>
  <span> styled back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frank,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what would I ever do without a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you?” Akko-Andrew responded, cupping Diana-Frank’s chin in the palm of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, this suit looks absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>dashing</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you. You must wear it more often,” Diana-Frank cooed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s… Uh, it’s our uniform?” Akko-Andrew responded, brows drawing together in confusion. Diana gave a slightly exasperated sigh. Glancing over at the real Andrew and Frank, still gaping with bemused expressions, she flashed a quick smirk before grabbing Akko’s arm and guiding her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the girls wandered off to get more sweets from Jasminka’s dessert trays, the dumbfounded boys looked at each other. They could overhear the girls’ conversation as they walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, you were doing an excellent job channeling Andrew’s smugness. An inspiring performance,” Diana stated.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh? I was just acting like you,” Akko said through a pastry shoved in her mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andrew would give anything to see Diana’s expression there, but the girls had turned away. Andrew straightened, then let out a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too offensive, I suppose. If I had to pick a man?” Frank fought a blush, looking wide-eyed at Andrew. Not the time to bring back the memory of his schoolboy crush on the young aristocrat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>